A night with the King
by GummybearFangirl
Summary: This is about after Maxon and America get Married! The night after. This is my first story so don't review too hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I hope you guys enjoy and I will add more chapters to it** **will make a sequel to it.**

 **Hi Safaa *waves***

 **Now one with my first story**

 **America's P.O.V.**

Tonight was the best day ever. Maxon and I just got married in the garden, that we love. We danced all day like he wanted. We barely paid any mind to anyone else. We only focused on each other, but the day is over and now it is night.

We entered the bedroom and closed the door behind us and locked. No one to hear us because the walls are soundproof.

"I finally have you all to myself." Maxon whispered to me huskily.

"And the same thing as me." I whispered back to him. In the same tone as him.

We walk to the bed. I am still in my wedding dress. We sat down finally having a moment to remember and think of all we have been through together. As friends and enemies, we always stuck together.

"Are you ready for what is going to happen?" Maxon asked me.

"I'm sure and I trust you." I said back to him. I am willing to do whatever he wants because I have a lot of trust in him, and I know he will not hurt me.

 **Maxon's P.O.V.**

After America said that I was ready to be bold and take wait I wanted, for I have waited a long time to have her be truly mine and mine alone.

She looked like heaven on earth. I was just as smitten with her just as I was the first time I saw her.

I leaned forward and kissed her. Our hands locked together.


	2. Chapter 2

**All of my A/N's will be in bold. I hope you enjoy. There will be more lemons and chapters. I might do the next morning. All of my chapter will be 10 paragraphs long.**

 **America's P.O.V.**

Maxon leaned forward and kissed me. I let go of his hands and put them in this hair his lips soft as his hair. And his hair is soft

I deepen the kiss and take off his suit jacket. He pulls me down below him on the bed. I giggle happy to see him being bold. We continued on to kiss. My hands unbuttoned his shirt. He unzipped my dress, and got it off me. All that was left on us was our underwear, my bra, and his pants.

 **Maxon's P.O.V.**

I leaned off of America. Looking at her beauty. She blushed as red as her sun-like, rose-like, honey-like hair.

"Why are you looking at me like that !?", America asked me.

"Why can't I look at my beautiful wife?", I replied back sweetly. She stayed quiet and let me bask in her adorable delicacy.

After a while she asked me "Are you done yet?"

"After another forever than sure."

"How long is forever?"

"As long as I want."

In my head all I was thinking about is the song called 'Devotion' it says ' Dear,- I wish she would let me call her that- when I from you am gone, All the joy from me does flee. I love you and you alone. You bring happiness to me.'


	3. Chapter 3

I grew more frustrated as he just stared at me. On and on he stared like he just needed to stare at my face to live.

"I love every your face whenever you are frustrated." He laughed after he said that.

"It's not funny!" I said and huffed at him

He leaned forward and kissed me. I was so desperate that I put my hands on his back to bring him closer.

"Sorry!" I explained

"It's alright you love me and that is all that matters." He said back to me in a loving tone. I still can't believe that Maxon is mine and mine only.

"I love you." I said to him dragging my hands over and up his chest.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be my second to last chapter**

 **MPOV**

She looked so beautiful underneath me. Her eyes are as crystal blue as the face flushed and her hair all messy.

"Are you sure? We can sleep or"- "I want to she said to me.

I took off both of our clothes and slid myself into her slowly.

 **APOV**

It hurt like Marlee told me, and a single tear fell.

"I am sorry!" Maxon said to me and he kissed away my tear.

"It is okay." I replied back to him.

After a couple more moments the pain wore away to pleasure, and I moaned covering my mouth as I did so.

"I want to hear you." He moved my hand. And in the process he moved himself while he was in me. I moaned against him.

"Move." I said in a tone I didn't even recognize. He moved in a circle. We were both moaning in the process. I felt a building inside of me. A couple more moments later I felt an unusual feeling like I finally fell off my high.

I know he did too because he shot his load into myself.

"I don't want to share you"

"Why don't you let our love create something."

"Ok."

And with that we fell asleep.

 **I will put the morning after. I hoped you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5 last one

**This will be the last update for this story. I will try to make a story of their life after. Will be based on all of the books.**

APOV

The sun shined brightly in my face, I woke up with my body like jello, and I got aware with my surroundings. Next to me, I see the love of my life blinking as he just woke up.

"Are you okay-Are you hurt?!" He exclaimed to me and he put his arm.

"I am fine. I swear I am."

"Juet making sure"

We continued to lay there just having small talk and laughing, and with him I know the story has just begun.

 **There you guys have. I am done...**

 *** For now ! ***


End file.
